HART SHAPED LOVE Part 2: PAINED HARTS
by MarionettaSusette
Summary: Repost of the second part of HART SHAPED LOVE by the author behind DAVE STDIDER POKEMON TRANER. A gift to humanity.


((heyu guys I fogot my password to my accunt, so im using a difrent one

This is part 2 2 my fanfction HART SHAPED LOVE. my wirting skillz have improved i tink

so enjoy!))

HOW CAN WE BEET GONODRF AND THE DEMON? Bella sceamrd! she pxked up her shoe abd threw it at katkat the trol becuz she wuz ANGY!

we have no other coice katkar sed sexily. we mstq fnid the SEACED SOTNES before gandorf deos. Ifz we don't gandoof will desoy the entire world!

i argee. Tarpezi said. once we hvea them gandalf wont stand a CHANCE!

go then Edward spoke solfthy and sensiuallpy. once he is sopped, bella and I can luve happily 4eva.

Byt bella wuz CONDUSED. kitkat waz waaaaaay cutr than Edwin. maybe she didn't want to luv edwarp foreva. karkap and terezi then left to go finm thd zotnes, and bella criped becuz she missd him! (kafkat not tarpezi) watz is wong? edward asked.

Bella just criped more becuz she wss xo of da confud. honk honk came. and he said honk honk which meens are u in luv wit katrak? Byt it just sounds lik onk honk cuz thats all he can say.

Menwhile karkar nd terezi were on a hil by hyruls catsle, when katker said I LOVEE U TREZI! adn he KISSED HER

then dvae appead thru a time portal and yelled NOOOOO becuz he luvved terezi and garry potter snd honkhonk sowed up and challnged dave to a fighf except not jonk honk bcuz he wuz drunk lol. and sniper and scout where ther 2 but they lerft becuz they got board.

dave wuz so mad that terepi kissded kitkat that he used his angr and killed hippy popper with his sord that wuz very shrap.; he tired to kill katkat 2 butt tarpepi stoppd him becuz karkit wuz her firedn and so dvae dicided to join theirt to the party adn tey wne tot get da stones 2 beet the bad duds.

Meanwhile bela was skulkingg in da castly halls becuz she was a goff and she wuz so sad and she mizzed naruto and karykat and chaotix. then crippletroll apperd and said 'don't fel bad I stil love u/ but bella cried mor and run away bcuz she don't like cripples. she run and run until she look the behind hr adn saw JCAK NOIRE!

i will satb u jack sad and he sartd to chaze bel with his sord wic was blapck and shrap with blud all ova it. Bela found da blud hot and she realisd she luved jak 2! Even thouh he wnatef to kill her! She hidd in he room but hee shot GREN FIRE.

Edwin saved her thog by xdresing as a mailmen and jack chased him away! bella st down and creid becuauuse edwart migt not survibe!

kitkar ad trezi and dave wer climbng mount doom 2 fnid the stones wen frodo came and brot them mtn climing gear becuz they wer bad a climing and they needed help. Thy thankd frobo and he left agaig to the sheer wher he cmae form. Thy finised clining but ther wuz onli lava at the top! no scared stones!

oh no tarezi yeled we cmae so farr! 'but wiat' kitkat said. we knw wher da stones wer all oblong!/! he reaced in2 the climing gear and puled out a map 2 the stones!

yay! trapezi yeled and she gae karkart a firnedly kiss becuz she was thakfl. dave got mad though and KILLED KITKAT! tarpepi didn't care thou becuz karkar wuz meen and abusive and evil and bad like jak excpt he wuz n elf not a dogg.

back at da catsle edwap wuz running form jack and then redblue troll cmae adn shot him wit oticp blast and jcak ran away becuz redbule was scray and he cud hurt jcak.

thank u edward sed but redblue troll wuz rely a HARTLESS!

he came towarp edwarg but edward pulped off his short and reveled his boatiful shining abbs. the hartless insanity turned in2 mciky mouse.

golly ge mick siad but edward killed him becuz he was such a prep.

bela ran towarps him and huggled him tite becuz she realizfed that edaro wus the only guy she rly luved. karpart and scoot and sniper and naruto and chaotix wehere a;ll just pozers becuz edward wuz her true luv 4ever.

Kapy pratty was mad as help nd she sent her minioions bowser and paranaplant to go anp derstoy terepi and dvea becuz they were goina find the sacreded stones and kill the deemon!

Hey u chumps stop bowsa sed.

no terezi and dave sed at da same time becuz theywere luvers now.

bowzer then pulled out a gnu and shop terepi but he didn't rely becuz dave cud time travel so he svead terzi and killed bowser. i will have reveng bowsa yelped

katy preppy saw this thru her magic toilet and turned in2 an big dragun becuze bowser wuz her best henchman and she wuz pissssed becuz he was gone now.

dave and terpi found the stpnes in da hogwats garden and went bec to kill the daemin but katy came frist and siad if you beet me I will let naruto and chaotix go but it wuz too late becuz bella killed katy poopy b4 she finished taking.

u guys did it! bella creird. but were is kitkat?

kitkat is ded terezi sed. dave killed him wit his sworp.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bella yeled. karkart wuz my FIEEEND! She lungd at dav but dave was 2 quipck and he dodped bella.

jupt then chaotiz and naruto showwped up and they siad hey bella we luv u come hav a treesome!

bel said no becxuz she only luved edwarp now and chaotiz and naruto are zombies!

bella give us brians. dey siad.

NO! then rick from the walking ded came and slyed the zombies with his gnu and he was super seyx. but then jack came and stabed him because rick isnt impotent jack telproted out becuz hes jcak.

Terzi assed is he the demon

bella said maybe then edward came and gave herp a big hug becuz he is sexxy like dat.

dave said so you're a cupple now and bella siad yess.

Gud for u! terezi said.

then they waked inside the cattle and puled ut the stoners ad they glowped bright green and honk honk cried becuz it wuz so beatiful. then professor snope came and yeled at them

put those away he siad

no bella reptiled

snap then riped off his fake and he was JACK!

u put that way rigt now or i will kill u!

terezi smarked him and he got madbut he stabed dave frist.

terfi I love you go kill jack dave siad

tereki garbed the sotnes and thru them at jack

NOPOOO jak yelled as he disaperd.

then voledmort came out of da shadows and revealed himself as LROD ENGLAND THE DEOMN.

ill save you bella edward said as he jumped in fornt of lord voldemort .

edward was so pure harted that lord englymort bumed up at the site of his beatiful shinig body

yaya we beat lord engliash bella said then eveyone came bak to life and not as zombys like naruto and chaotix except kary party and bowser becuz their bad guise.

the end.


End file.
